


Flying Tandem

by Joolz



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-05
Updated: 2005-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joolz/pseuds/Joolz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An erotic encounter changes Clark and Lex's lives forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying Tandem

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my admiration for Tom of Finland. Also, in canon we know that Warrior Angel can fly. Devilicus may be able to as well, but for the purposes of this story we're assuming not. Many thanks to Lady Ra for the beta help.

## Flying Tandem

by Joolz

<http://http://www.geocities.com/joolz4me/Storygateindex.html>

* * *

Season: assumed around season 3, but non-specific 

* * *

This particular Saturday afternoon, Clark found his friend in the third floor entertainment room and was immediately intrigued. Lex was sitting on a leather sofa with his legs sprawled out in front of him, reading what looked like a comic book. That in itself wasn't unusual, but the fact that his hand was massaging a sizable erection through his pants was. 

Clark's first thought was to sneak away and pretend he hadn't walked in on the kind of intimate moment every guy dreads having interrupted, but for all of Lex's flirtatious sensuality, Clark had never seen him in an overtly sexual act. In case he had any doubts, the twitch of his own penis betrayed just how interesting he found it. 

Instead of exercising his usual shy discretion around sexual matters, Clark decided to _carpe diem_. He'd been thinking about Lex, and wondering, and imagining, but he didn't have any real information. This was too good of an opportunity to pass up. 

Trying to hold a neutral expression, Clark cleared his throat. 

Lex's reactions were always so fascinating to watch. Clark knew that if it had been him, he would have slapped the comic book down over his groin and immediately followed up with a throw pillow. Aside from a tensing of his shoulders, however, Lex's only visible response was to shift the hand from his hard-on to the arm of the sofa. He turned his head and looked at Clark pointedly. 

"Clark." His voice was low and tight. "I wasn't expecting you." 

Clark tried to maintain his innocent demeanor as long as possible. "I know, sorry. I didn't run into any staff on the way up here. I hope it isn't an unpleasant surprise." 

Clearly trying to maintain a severe facade, Lex couldn't stop his lips from twitching slightly. He drawled, "Of course not, Clark. You know I'm always glad to see you." 

Clark stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. "I didn't think that was a gun in your pocket." He grinned. "So what're you reading? It must be good." 

He withstood Lex's scrutiny while his friend decided how to handle the situation. He must have seen something in Clark's face, because his expression slowly became somewhat... predatory. 

"Why don't you come over here and see?" 

Clark strode across the room as though his nerves weren't on a razor's edge. The look on Lex's face was unsettling, exciting, arousing. He flopped down on the sofa next to his friend, leaving about a foot of distance between them. He turned to Lex with his best innocent farm-boy raised-eyebrows expression. "So what is it?" 

"Just a Warrior Angel comic." Lex handed him the thin booklet and turned to rest his back on the arm of the sofa, one knee leaning casually against the back cushions, the other foot on the floor, leaving Clark a clear view to his crotch should he care to look. Boy, did he ever! 

Clark forced his eyes to the cover of the comic book. At first glance, it was in fact the illustrated children's superhero. Then, however, he noticed that Warrior Angel and Devilicus were standing facing each other, both with one hand wrapped around the other's enormous, bare erection. Ample balls hung blatantly underneath each fist. 

Now Clark blushed for real. He hadn't known anything like this existed, and the discovery made it hard to breathe. He glanced at Lex, and the heated smirk did nothing to calm his nerves. Calm was probably overrated, though. Excitement and danger were becoming more attractive every second. 

Looking back at the picture, he stuttered, "I, uh, I thought Warrior Angel and Devilicus were enemies." 

"Ah, that's only a show they put on for the public. There can't be a good guy without a bad guy to balance, so they worked out the pretense between them. You see, in secret they are lovers, committed life partners. Knowledge of that part of their lives is available only to those who seek out the truth through unconventional means." He motioned to the comic. "Open it up." 

Hands shaking slightly, Clark obeyed. Facing him was a full page drawing of the two dramatically clad characters wrapped around each other like octopi, mouths mashed together in a burning kiss. The caption informed Clark that they had just been reunited after a long separation. There wasn't much dialogue after that. It wasn't necessary. 

On the next page Clark learned that Warrior Angel's lavender spandex costume closed with a zipper up the front. Devilicus had the pull between his teeth and was gradually drawing it down the hero's torso. Each successive frame exposed more of the expansive, muscular chest, including two large, erect nipples. Devilicus went to his knees and pulled the zipper open over the bulging crotch, releasing a significantly larger than life-sized phallus and testicles like baseballs. Clark's own cock started to fill. 

Devilicus then took the erection into his mouth, and Warrior Angel arched his body, his head thrown back in ecstasy. Turning the page Clark found the pair naked, except for the iconic masks each wore, which begged the question of how Warrior Angel got the spandex suit off over his big white wings. Their bodies rippled with muscles and restrained power. They were kissing again, and Devilicus held his partner's bald head tenderly between his palms, like it was the most precious thing on earth. Clark could imagine holding Lex just the same way. 

Warrior Angel turned his lover so that he stood behind Devilicus, and reaching around his body, stroked nipples and cock to what was obviously aching hardness. Then they lifted off the ground, Warrior Angel holding his lover in a firm, intimate embrace. The pair were drawn from below, so that Clark could see the large cock resting between Devilicus's thighs, prodding his balls from behind, as well as Devilicus's own cock standing out straight in front of him. 

Then, as Devilicus reached behind himself over his shoulders to clasp his lover's neck, the alien superhero drove two fingers into his ass. Clark couldn't help but gasp. From the corner of his eye he could tell that Lex was watching him, and had started to rub his erection again. Clark could hardly concentrate on the comic, but really wanted to see what would happen next. 

In the following frame, Warrior Angel was embedded in Devilicus's ass. There were little lines indicating that he was thrusting enthusiastically, while holding the other man to his chest with one arm around his torso, fingers pinching a prominent nipple, and the other hand pumping his cock. Devilicus's face shone with open pleasure, and his legs hung ajar in the air. Trust and love were drawn into every gesture and feature. 

Warrior Angel withdrew from his lover's body and turned Devilicus around to face him. Devilicus 's legs immediately went around his waist, and the super-hero plunged back into his ass. The scenery around them had changed from a landscape background to a field of stars. They had flown so high they were almost touching space. Clark imagined that with that kind of distraction, he could totally overcome his fear of heights. 

After a couple more panels of vigorous fucking, Devilicus came, leaning back far enough that Clark could see his come shooting up onto Warrior Angel's chest. In the next frame Warrior Angel's face was contorted into a rictus of bliss, wings spread wide. He was obviously coming deep inside his lover. The final frame showed Warrior Angel floating horizontally with Devilicus draped over him, their arms around each other. The Earth was far below, and the starry sky above. 

Clark felt emotionally drained and physically aroused, both at the same time. The simple drawings had lured him into the story and the feelings expressed, and the hyper-male physical attributes had shaken him more than any live-action gay porn he'd seen to date. 

Aware of his flushed state, he finally turned to look at Lex, whose gaze was locked onto him, and whose hand rested motionless over his groin. When their eyes met, Clark felt another jolt of electricity shoot through him. For once Lex wasn't hiding his desire. It was evident on his face. 

His voice shaky, Lex asked, "Did you like that?" 

Not quite up to speech yet himself, Clark just nodded. 

Lex took the comic book out of his hand and dropped it to the floor. As Clark sat immobile, Lex shifted closer, leaning into his space. With hot puffs of breath brushing Clark's cheek, he asked, "Do you want to be Devilicus to my Warrior Angel?" 

Opening his mouth and leaning toward Lex like a baby bird, Clark nodded again. 

Lex met him half way and Clark was finally able to touch the mouth he'd fantasized about for so long. It was hot and wet and so strong. As their lips clashed, recklessly devouring each other, Clark grasped the other man's back, digging his fingers into silk and muscle. Desire surged through him and he pulled Lex closer. 

After just a moment Lex drew back, and Clark could see the untamed emotion directed at him. Lex asked earnestly, "Are you serious about this?" 

"Oh, god, Lex. Yes. Hell yes. I want you so much." 

Lex smiled. "Good. I've been waiting for you a long time, Clark." 

The older man slid off the sofa, dug something out of a side-table drawer and slipped it in his pocket, then returned to take Clark's hand and pull him to his feet. 

"Come on." 

He led Clark through an ornate glass door onto a small balcony overlooking the estate forest. He then pulled Clark to him for a deep kiss, making him very happy as too many seconds had passed since he'd had his hands on Lex's body. 

Clark's awareness was shrinking by the moment. Soon it consisted only of heat, muscle, tongue, smooth scalp, and the hardness pressed against his groin. Lex was good. He knew just how to touch and tease to get Clark more worked up than he'd ever been. He couldn't keep track of everything that was happening to him, his desire was just spiraling deliciously. Somehow he'd known it would be like this. 

Eventually he pulled back and grinned at Lex, his lips feeling slick and bruised. "Just one thing. I'm Angel Warrior." 

With a happy, affectionate smile, Lex answered, "Not today, Clark. Today _I'm_ going to take _you_ flying." 

He turned Clark around to face outward and bent him so that his hands rested on the wrought iron railing. Plastered to his back, Lex pointed out at the view of forest and fields. 

"The whole world is laid out before us. It's all ours, yours and mine. The two of us together are masters of all we survey." 

Clark looked out and he could feel it. Not in terms of world domination, and he knew Lex didn't mean it that way either, but in the sense that together they could do anything, create anything. And in a way it was all beginning today. 

Lex's hands were caressing his chest, throat, face, and belly. They slid down to cup and squeeze the urgent bulge at Clark's groin, making him groan out loud. No one else had ever touched him this way, made him feel this way. He felt owned. He belonged to Lex now. 

Lex began unbuttoning Clark's shirt, pausing after each button to stroke the skin being exposed. When it was open, he slipped the shirt off Clark's shoulders and dropped it onto the stone pavement. Then he fitted himself to Clark's back and began the caresses all over again, this time exciting bare flesh. Arousal surged straight to Clark's groin as his nipples were pinched and twisted. 

His hands still braced on the railing, Clark ground his ass back into Lex's groin. He wanted more, faster. 

Obliging, Lex popped the button on his jeans and drew down the zipper. He barely noticed having stepped out of the pants and boxers, and suddenly he was naked. The sun warmed the whole length of his body, only to be cooled by the slight breeze. He'd never felt so free. At that moment there were no secrets or considerations other than what his nerve endings told him and what he felt inside. 

One strong hand fondled his balls while another gripped his cock, sliding up and down slowly. He could feel hot silk on his back and rough cloth against his ass and thighs. 

He moaned, "Oh, Lex. Lex." 

Lex murmured in his ear, "You're so gorgeous. You're exquisite, Clark. More beautiful even than I'd imagined. You deserve to be worshiped. You were made to be loved." 

"Love me, Lex. Please." 

"Oh, I do. Never doubt that I love you more than my own life." 

But Lex understood what else he was asking for, and his hands started to move again. They explored and stroked until they began kneading and parting his ass cheeks, then concentrated there. Clark thought he might launch himself right off the balcony when a slick finger tickled the sensitive pucker. It was even better when the finger poked past the ring of muscle and began to tease him inside. The way was eased by lube; that must have been what Lex had slipped into his pocket. 

A whole new set of sensations assaulted Clark's body. Some of them were physical jolts of pleasure, but others were more akin to deep need. He needed more of Lex, more contact; to be joined and filled. 

The addition of a second finger both addressed and heightened that need. His body was stretching and opening, inviting Lex inside. The third finger slid in without resistance. Lex began to pump them, pushing in further each time, and Clark rocked back for more. His head rolled and he mewled like a kitten. 

There was a crackle of cellophane, and then as the fingers withdrew they were replaced by a blunt pressure. 

Clark begged, "Yes. Yes!" 

He heard, "I love you so much, Clark," as Lex pushed into him. There was no pain, just a fulfillment that he couldn't possibly have lived seventeen years without. 

Strong arms wrapped around him, holding him tightly. The fabric was still there between them: Lex was still dressed. Somehow, that was the most erotic thing yet. He totally belonged to Lex. 

As Lex thrust his cock in and out of Clark, he spoke softly. "Look out at the world. Only freedom above and below us. Just like Warrior Angel and Devilicus, soaring through the sky, connected as one. No one, nothing to hold us down. You and me, Clark, we're the whole world." 

Clark did look, and he felt himself ascending higher and higher. Lex began to pump his cock in time to the internal thrusts and he thought he might explode. Hands gripping the railing, he writhed through the sensation, totally lost. Flying. 

Then all of a sudden he was coming. Pulses of milky white pleasure jetted over the edge of the balcony and fell to earth. And it was all Lex's doing. All Lex. 

Even as Clark's shuddering orgasm abated, Lex kept fucking him. It was raw, primal sex. Lex wanting him, Lex taking him somehow made him feel human in a way he never had in his life. He was undeniably part of the human race now, initiated into the timeless act of love. 

Lex's thrusts became quicker and more urgent, and then he stilled inside Clark and moaned as though he were in pain. The force with which he was holding Clark might have crushed anyone else, but to him it felt incredibly good. He could feel Lex's heat inside his body like a brand. 

The strength drained from Lex's arms and he slumped against Clark's back. Although he didn't want to lose the physical connection, Clark needed to hold Lex in his arms. He pulled away and turned around quickly, catching his lover up against his chest. Lex fumbled between them and threw the used condom into the corner before slumping bonelessly against Clark. 

They stood together, nuzzling and kissing until Lex got his strength back, then Clark pushed him away to arm's distance, and they gazed sappily into each other's eyes. He sidled closer and began to unbutton the other man's shirt, savoring each glimpse of flesh, unhurried because he knew it all belonged to him now. He would have years to discover the wonders of Lex's body. 

A strange sort of calm had come over him, like a deep meditation. There was something so right, almost necessary, about making love with Lex that he felt no shyness or insecurity. He was so certain about this that he didn't even go near his usual 'Is this because I'm an alien?' question. Somehow, he knew exactly what to do, and did it. 

With Lex standing passively, Clark removed his shirt. The pants were already undone with Lex's flaccid cock hanging out. Clark eased them all the way off his hips and helped him step out of pants and shoes. Then he spent some time touching the bare skin, stroking around the skull, along the arms, down the chest, over the hips and thighs. 

He sighed, "You're so beautiful, Lex." 

Lex snorted in amusement. "It must be in the eye of the beholder." 

Clark shook his head and insisted quietly, "You _are_ beautiful." 

Just behind them was a padded chaise lounger, and Clark led Lex over to it. He sat down and guided his lover to straddle his thighs. They kissed for what seemed like hours, until Clark felt his arousal stir. 

Lex looked down and commented with admiration, "You certainly are well endowed, Clark. I'm a very lucky man." 

Clark grinned back in anticipation. It suddenly occurred to him that he needed something, and he pulled away with eyebrows raised. "Oh!" Careful not to dislodge Lex, he reached around and snagged the pants that were hanging from the foot of the chaise. Sure enough, his always foresightful friend had a small tube of lubricant and another condom in the pocket. 

With his lover watching, he squirted lube onto his fingers, then dropped the tube beside him. Lex just smiled and shifted forward, rising on his knees a bit to give Clark access. Resting his cheek on Lex's chest, he reached around and found the opening he sought, massaged circles over it, then slipped a fingertip inside. He could hear Lex's heart pounding under his ear. 

Exploring further, Clark enjoyed the new texture; like warm velvet. His finger probed an area that felt firmer and slightly rounded and Lex gasped. He made sure to give it special attention as he continued stretching the sphincter, preparing Lex to take him. 

Lex leaned back slightly and picked up the condom. Tearing the packet open, he stroked Clark's cock and gently rolled the thin barrier over it. Clark thought that the prophylactic probably wasn't necessary, but until they'd talked everything through, he was willing to be safe. Especially when it meant that Lex would touch his cock with such tenderness and look at it with such reverence. 

Lex massaged more lube onto the erect organ, positioned himself over it, and sank down. Prepared as he was, Lex gasped as the head entered him, this time in real pain. The man on top was in control, however, and after a pause pushed farther down with determination. He worked his way around Clark slowly, little by little. 

"God, Clark. You're so big. You feel amazing." 

Amazement wasn't half of what Clark was feeling, the exquisite tightness around his sensitive member like nothing he'd ever experienced. Not only was the hot sheath welcoming, it was Lex. This man who had confused and angered and challenged Clark for years, all the while openly professing his devotion, was giving Clark the ultimate gift. There was no turning back from this act of complete union. 

Finally, Clark was fully enveloped. They rested together for a moment, but Lex instinctively started rocking, increasing the stimulation for both of them. Clark caught the nape of the older man's neck in his palm and pulled him in to share a kiss. They were so close, moving in concert, and Clark was in love. He wanted to reveal himself completely. 

Holding Lex carefully, without separating, Clark rose easily from the chaise to stand again near the railing. Lex wrapped his legs around Clark's waist and arms around his neck. They thrust together in quiet pleasure, the mad urge sated in the earlier coupling. 

Clark requested softly, "Lex, let go." His friend eyed him questioningly. "Your arms. Let go." When the arms dropped at his side, Clark leaned Lex's body away from him so that his torso was almost horizontal. Then he drew one hand around to caress Lex; rub his nipples, brush his cheek, run his palm over his throat. 

There was no way a normal human could have so effortlessly supported a man Lex's size with nothing more than one hand in the center of his back and a cock up his ass, no matter how strong. It was a demonstration of Clark's power. 

Lex stared up at him with wide eyes, at first slightly afraid. After a moment he seemed to accept what he was experiencing, and relaxed his body, allowing Clark to support his weight entirely. It was an admission of absolute trust and assent. 

Clark thrust into him, rocking Lex as he very nearly floated in the air in front of him. Lex moaned and panted, taking the whole event into himself, just as he took in Clark's phallus. He reached up, not to grasp for support, but to touch Clark, to trace his muscled chest and abdomen with awed fingertips. 

"Clark. Love you. Anything for you, Clark." 

Their gazes locked and they communicated more openly than they ever had before. Their respective barriers were gone, with nothing but the promise of honesty remaining. 

Needing to reinforce that, Clark thrust as deeply as he could and wrapped his hand around Lex's straining cock. They moved together, seeking the greatest pleasure for both, and the exhilaration grew until they came, all but at the same time. 

Clark pulled the satiated body of his lover up to rest against his chest, and Lex's arms encircled him in a loving embrace. Their mouths found each other for a reaffirming kiss. 

Lex whispered a question against Clark's lips. "Can you fly, too, Clark?" 

Clark answered into Lex's mouth. "Not yet, but you'll be the first to know." 

End 


End file.
